1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone cover hinge, and more particularly to a mobile phone cover hinge that allows the mobile phone cover to be easily engaged with the mobile phone body. The cover hinge includes a driving block partially received in the mobile phone cover and a driven block received in the mobile phone body and detachably engaged with the driving block. Springs respectively received in the mobile phone body and the mobile phone cover provide the required recovery force to the mobile phone cover detached from the mobile phone body to facilitate the engagement of the mobile phone cover with the mobile phone body.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a cover is attached to a mobile phone to unintentional activation of the phone by the user and to prevent contamination from environmental pollutants. Patents concerning the interrelationship between the mobile phone body and the mobile phone cover introduce all kinds of cover hinges to allow the mobile phone cover to be pivotally connected with the mobile phone body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,089 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,096 are two patents most relevant to the present invention and thus will be taken as reference in the description. Most cover hinges include only one spring that is either compressed or extended while the mobile phone cover is open with respect to the mobile phone body. After the spring has frequently been in either state for extended periods of time, the spring will fatigue and lose its resilience, which inevitably allows the cover to inadvertently open which obviates the original intention of having the cover prevent unintentional activation of the phone and to prevent contamination. Consequently, a retaining device is usually required to positively hold the mobile phone cover close on the mobile phone body, which increases the complexity of fabrication and the cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved mobile phone cover hinge to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved mobile phone cover hinge that allows the mobile phone cover to be easily opened with respect to the mobile phone body.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an improved mobile phone cover hinge that does not require a retaining device to hold the mobile phone cover closed.